In conventional message distribution systems a message such as a newsletter is sent to a predetermined group of receivers whose addresses are stored. This static approach has several disadvantages. The message is only received by those users whose addresses are listed in a data storage or database of the distributing user. Accordingly, many potential users which might be interested in receiving that message will not get the message from the distributing user. A further drawback is that many users whose addresses are listed in the database of the distributing user will receive the message, however, they might not be interested in the content of the message and will drop the received message. These receiving users might be even annoyed to receive such a message from the distributing user so that a potential relationship between the distributing user and the receiving user might deteriorate. For example, the user which gets often a newsletter from the distributing user with a content which is not interesting for him might ask the distributing user to send no more newsletters in the future. A further drawback of the conventional system using a static approach for distributing messages is that it takes a lot of work and care to update the database of addresses of receiving users, in particular since users might change their address over time, for example when leaving a company and working for another company.